Cinderella?
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Tidak ada kereta labu, ibu tiri, maupun ibu peri. Tidak ada magic yang mengubah gadis biasa menjadi luar biasa. Bahkan sang Pangeran pun telah menikah dengan putri konglomerat. Inilah kisah Cinderella yang lain daripada yang lain. / "aku ingin gadis ini!" / "maaf, aku yang akan bersamanya malam ini" / "jangan menatapnya seperti itu, dia sudah punya istri" /
_**Cinderella?**_

 _ **By Hinamori Hikari**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : T+**_

 _ **Warn : typo(s), weird, many mistakes, etc.**_

 _ **Please don't read if u didn't like it.**_

••••••••••

 _Teng.. Teng.. Teng.._

Jam besar itu berdentang 10 kali, menandakan hari sudah larut malam. Siapapun, terutama anak-anak, pasti sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi. Namun tidak dengan gadis ini. Dirinya nampak memasuki istana megah di pusat kota dengan berbalutkan _long dress_ berwarna _soft blue_ yang _simple_ namun terlihat elegan. Sebelum menuruni tangga —untuk mencapai ruang utama istana— ia diberi sebuah topeng putih oleh _guard_ yang bertugas. Bukan topeng biasa macam topeng _power ranger_ atau semacamnya, melainkan topeng yang hanya menutupi bawah kening hingga hidung. Kaki yang terbalut sepasang sepatu kaca yang indah itu melangkah menuruni anak tangga istana dengan anggun. Tersusun banyak skenario dalam benaknya, dengan seulas senyum yang menawan dan memikat hati itu.

 _"May i?"_ seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terang dan mengenakan topeng berwarna ungu membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika kaki sang gadis sudah menapaki tangga terakhir. Tangan kanan yang terbalut _gloves_ putih itu terulur, meminta kesediaan si gadis untuk menjadi _partner_ -nya malam itu. Sementara tangan kiri Sang Pemuda terlipat ke belakang.

 _"Why not?"_ jawab si gadis selepas ia tertawa kecil. Tangannya menyambut uluran sang pemuda, lalu keduanya melangkah memasuki ruang utama tempat dimana pesta berlangsung, oh tentu saja dengan tangan si gadis yang melingkari lengan pemuda gagah tersebut.

Begitu mereka menjejakkan kaki di aula utama, puluhan pasang mata langsung tertarik atensinya ke arah sepasang anak adam-hawa tersebut. Ada berbagai pandangan yang tertuju pada mereka. Ada yang kagum, namun tak sedikit juga yang iri. Termasuk Sang Pangeran, netra hitamnya langsung tertuju pada gadis bersurai pirang terang di sebelah Naruto, sahabatnya. Mereka terlihat cocok. Irisnya memandang tajam _emerald_ yang sangat memikat itu, namun si gadis sepertinya tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Naruto dan gadis bernetra indah itu melangkah hingga ke tengah ruangan, lalu tangan sang pemuda berpindah pada pinggang lawannya, bersiap untuk berdansa.

"Jadi, kau.."

"Panggil aku Sakura" gadis itu berujar cepat, memotong ucapan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu. Naruto terkekeh.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku memanggil kau dengan nama margamu?" Naruto menyeringai. Iris _shappire_ nya menatap lekat manik hijau gadis di depannya yang tersenyum.

"Tidak di pesta ini"

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, _Sakura"_ Naruto menekan kata Sakura di akhir kalimat, tetap dengan menampilkan seringai rubahnya.

Saat akan mulai berdansa, manik Sakura tak sengaja bertemu dengan iris hitam kelam sang Pangeran bungsu. Tatapan pemuda itu dilayangkan padanya. Tatapan yang..

 _Menggoda.._

Seakan mengundang gadis bersurai pirang itu untuk datang dan masuk dalam lingkup cintanya, terjerat dalam malam yang menyenangkan. 

_Berpesta maksudnya._

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Dalam sekali tatapanmu pada Uchiha itu" godanya. "Kau tertarik dengan Sasuke? Kusarankan jangan. Dia sudah memiliki istri"

Sakura tersentak, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tak sengaja" jawabnya jujur.

Naruto kembali terkekeh. Maniknya tak sengaja jatuh ke arah bibir tipis Sakura yang terlihat cukup menggairahkan. Terlalu menggoda untuk dianggurkan. Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari seorang Sasuke, eh? Dia dingin, menyebalkan, dan tidak romantis" ucapan Naruto sontak membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena.." Naruto mulai mendekati wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit memundurkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil" ucapnya lirih. Naruto semakin gencar mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura bisa merasakan embusan hangat nafas Naruto, dan beberapa milidetik lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu jikalau seseorang tidak menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ah. _Shit"_ Naruto mengumpat. Namun begitu ia berbalik dan mengetahui siapa orang yang berani menganggunya, lantas pemuda nyentrik itu terkekeh.

"Aku mendapatkannya duluan, Itachi- _nii"_ ejeknya. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah tak suka dari pria didepannya walaupun wajah Sang Putra Mahkota terhalang topeng.

"Carilah gadis lain, Naruto. Dia akan bersamaku malam ini" ucapnya mutlak. Sakura hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh, tentu tidak" Naruto menggeleng. Seringai jahil terukir di bibirnya. "Aku yang mengajaknya duluan, jadi aku yang harus menemaninya hingga pesta ini selesai. Lebih baik urus saja keperluanmu dan jangan ganggu aku dengan gadis cantik ini"

"Maaf? Tapi sepertinya kau yang harus menjauhinya, Tuan Uzumaki Naruto. Dia datang ke acara pesta dimana Uchiha adalah tuan rumahnya, dan aku adalah Uchiha sehingga diriku bebas memilih wanita manapun yang aku mau untuk kuajak berdansa. Lagipula ini adalah acara pencarian jodoh untukku dan aku menginginkan gadis ini" sang Pewaris Tahta bernama Uchiha Itachi ini melempar tatapan tak suka pada sahabat adiknya, yang justru dibalas cengiran tak berdosa. Para gadis yang berada di aula tersebut memandang Sakura dengan tatapan iri dan kesal, mengingat betapa beruntungnya ia diperebutkan oleh kedua pria tampan yang notabene adalah pangeran paling dikagumi di negeri ini.

"Tapi tetap saja aku—"

"Ayolah Naruto" Itachi mendesah malas. "Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya berdansa. Dan mungkin bisa dilanjutkan dengan _sesuatu_ yang lebih berkeringat atau panas , itupun kalau ia bersedia"

Naruto terkekeh. "Agresif sekali kau Ita- _nii._ Dia bukanlah gadis murahan yang langsung mau bermalam denganmu, sekalipun kau adalah pangeran" Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Maksudmu? Aku ingin mengajak gadis ini berjalan-jalan mengelilingi istana. Pasti akan melelahkan dan membuatnya berkeringat sehingga suasana menjadi panas. Dan itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, otak mesum" si sulung Uchiha ini mendengus kasar.

"Alasan" gumam Naruto. "Hentikan kicauanmu, _Baka Nii-san._ Gadis ini akan bersamaku malam ini"

"Tidak Naruto. Aku—"

"Ayolah, aku bukan barang antik yang harus kalian rebutkan" potong Sakura sembari menghela napas malas. "Carilah wanita lain"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kau, Sakura" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dan aku ingin kau jadi pendampingku" tambah Itachi. Saat Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya, seseorang menarik pinggangnya dari belakang sehingga tubuhnya menabrak tubuh kekar di belakang diri gadis itu.

"Maaf. Tapi aku yang akan bersamanya malam ini" suara _baritone_ khas pria yang sudah tak asing memasuki indera orang-orang disekitar situ, termasuk kedua pemuda yang tengah memperebutkan seorang gadis ini. Sakura menoleh, dan mendapati pria yang ia tatap tadi tengah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang gadis.

"Heh, _teme_ " Naruto mencibir, sarat akan ketidaksukaan. "Kau sudah menikah, Sas-Uke. Kau tidak ingin mengecewakan istri tercintamu, kan?"

"Biar aku urus semuanya nanti" ucapnya datar. Pria bernama Sasuke ini semakin merapatkan dekapannya pada Sakura.

"Kau memang tidak bisa melihatku bersenang-senang, _teme._ Kemarin kau menikahi pujaan hatiku, calon ibu dari anak-anakku. Dan sekarang gadis ini" cibir Naruto.

Rahang Sasuke tampak mengeras, namun Sasuke berusaha acuh. Ia langsung membawa Sakura pergi, tanpa memperdulikan Naruto dan Itachi yang mengumpat padanya. Seringainya tertoreh di bibir, saat gadis beriris _emerald_ ini berusaha melepaskan tangan yang masih melingkari pinggangnya sembari mengomel. Dengan cuek, ia membawa Sang Gadis ke taman belakang. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa kakak dan sahabatnya tengah tertawa tanpa suara dan saling ber _-high five._

.

 _"Shit._ Uchiha keparat _"_ seorang gadis cantik bersurai sama dengan Sakura nampak mengumpat tatkala iris _aqua_ nya memandang Sakura yang diseret oleh Sasuke ke taman belakang. Gadis bercepol dua yang berada di sampingnya lantas menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dan mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Dasar _playboy"_ gumam si gadis pirang. "Sepertinya Uchiha itu lupa kalau dia sudah punya istri"

"Lalu?" gadis bersurai cokelat ini nampaknya belum memahami maksud sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Kau bagaimana sih, Tenten!" Ino memukul kepala Tenten dengan kipas kecil yang dipegangnya, membuat si empu yang punya kepala meringis. "Kau lupa ya, istri Sasuke _a.k.a_ Nona Uchiha adalah sahabat kita!"

"Oh iya!" Tenten menepuk kepalanya gusar. "Bagaimana kalau kita beritahu dia saja?"

Ino memutar bola matanya dengan malas sembari mendengus. "Percuma. Pasti dia akan bilang; 'Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mungkin selingkuh. Dia hanya cinta kepadaku'. Ya kan?"

Tenten mengangguk seraya tersenyum miris. "Ya, kau benar. Dia dibutakan oleh cinta, Ino" iris _hazel_ nya mengikuti kemana langkah kedua insan itu pergi, hingga keduanya benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

"Memangnya kemana Sang Nona Uchiha? _Masa'_ di acara kakak iparnya sendiri dia tidak datang?" Tenten memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung karena Sang Puteri tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Sedari tadi, Tenten hanya melihat Nyonya Uchiha alias Ratu Mikoto, Tuan Uchiha Fugaku atau Sang Raja, Pewaris Tahta Uchiha, dan si bungsu Uchiha. Kemana sahabat unyunya itu?

"Dia kan sedang hamil muda, Tenten. Pasti Sasuke tidak memperbolehkannya kesini karena acaranya akan berlangsung sampai nanti pagi. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana posesif-nya Uchiha bontot itu" Ino menghela napas.

"Tapi lihat, dia sekarang malah bermain dengan perempuan lain!"

"Kalau Uchiha itu benar-benar selingkuh, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengirimkannya ke neraka terdekat. Tenang saja" Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencengkram erat kipas mungil di genggamannya hingga Tenten sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya dengan santai sesampainya mereka berdua di taman belakang istana. Taman itu cukup terang karena dihiasi lampion-lampion kecil dan beberapa lampu di sekitar tanaman.

"Yang ingin kulakukan?" Sasuke menyeringai khas, namun gadis di depannya sama sekali tidak takut. Pria itu memajukan wajahnya, mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin _kau,_ paham? Dasar wanita nakal"

Sakura tersenyum, senyum penuh arti. "Maaf. Kau sudah punya istri, Sasuke- _sama._ Aku tidak ingin mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain"

"Aku tidak peduli" Pria bersurai raven ini memundurkan wajahnya agar bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan si gadis. Tangannya secara perlahan membuka topeng yang dikenakan Sakura, membuat wajah gadis itu sepenuhnya terlihat.

"Kau cantik" Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Dan menggoda" tambahnya. Jemarinya mengelus rambut Sakura yang sedikit kasar, memainkannya sedikit lalu melepasnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memilikimu, seutuhnya" tangan kiri Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura hingga tubuhnya saling merapat. Adapun tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya.

"Tapi—"

"Lebih baik kita berdansa" Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura. Sayup-sayup suara dentingan piano terdengar dari dalam aula utama istana. Lama mereka berdansa dengan menawan, sampai Sang Pangeran mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, tidak menolak atau menghindar seperti yang ia lakukan pada Naruto.

Beberapa milisenti lagi bibir mereka akan saling bertaut. Namun..

 _Teng! Teng! Teng!_

Suara dentingan jam menandakan waktu sudah pukul sebelas malam. Sakura tersentak dan lantas menjauhkan wajahnya. Sasuke mendecih sebal. "Ada apa?"

"Sudah jam sebelas. Biarkan aku pulang sekarang"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak rela. Namun tak ayal Sang Pangeran mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura melangkah meninggalkannya. "Hati-hati"

"Oh iya" Sakura yang sudah melangkah cukup jauh, berbalik dan tersenyum usil.

"Cari aku ya, Pangeran" Sakura melepas salah satu sepatu kacanya dengan sengaja, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala seraya menghela napas, lalu menghampiri Sakura. "Gunakan sepatumu. Kalau kakimu tertancap paku lalu terkena tetanus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin ba.."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Biar seperti di dongeng Cinderella, tahu"

"Tapi Sakura—"

"Ini bukan keinginanku, Sasuke" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Tapi pakai dulu sepatumu dan pulanglah lewat pintu depan"

"Ti-dak" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku maunya lewat pintu belakang"

"Baiklah baiklah. Terserah kau sajalah" baru beberapa menit menghadapi wanita ini saja sudah membuatnya lelah. "Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Paman Iruka. Dia telah menungguku di depan"

"Naik apa?" Sasuke harap jawabannya bukanlah kereta kuda atau kereta kencana atau apalah itu. Terlalu dramatis. _Hellow, please_ deh. Ini zaman kerajaan modern dimana para bangsawan menaiki mobil mewah, bukan kereta bulat yang diikatkan pada kuda. Memangnya tahun berapa ini?

"Tentu saja mobil. Memang kau kira aku sebegitu kurang kerjaannya menyuruh Paman Iruka menaiki kereta kuda?" seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Sakura tergelak.

"Baiklah, cepatlah pulang. Sepertinya _dia_ sudah lelah" Sasuke sedikit membungkuk dan mengusap perut Sakura yang masih terbilang rata untuk ukuran wanita hamil.

"Iya, iya. Dan kau juga cepat menjemputku dirumahibu ya. Sedari kemarin, ibu terus saja menyuruhku untuk istirahat atau tidur, padahal aku tidak lelah sama sekali"

"Permintaanmu adalah perintah untukku, Tuan Puteri" Sasuke mengecup singkat kening Sakura. "Pulanglah. Tidak baik wanita hamil terlalu lama diluar ketika hari telah larut. Dan kau..," Sasuke mengusap perut Sakura lagi, "jangan merepotkan ibumu. Ayah hanya sebentar. Ini perintah nenekmu agar Ayah menghadiri acara pencarian jodoh untuk pamanmu yang tak kunjung mendapatkan istri. Memang dasar bujang lapuk. Sudah kepala tiga tapi belum juga punya pasangan. Ketika kau sudah lahir dan besar nanti, jadilah macam Ayah yang mudah mendapatkan pasangan. Jangan seperti pamanmu itu ya?" Sakura pun tergelak lagi mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa ne!"_ Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sedikit pincang karena hanya mengenakan satu sepatu saja.

"Oh, Sasuke _-kun!"_ Sakura berbalik. Dengan hati-hati, ia melepas _wig_ yang dipakainya sedari tadi sehingga rambut aslinya yang sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu tergerai bebas.

"Nih!" Sakura melempar _wig_ yang dikenakannya dan tertawa, lalu berbalik dan lanjut meninggalkan istana.

Sasuke menangkap _wig_ pirang yang sedari awal dikenakan isterinya agar tak ada yang menyadari bahwa gadis tersebut adalah Sang Puteri Uchiha, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar wanita nakal. Aku sengaja menitipkanmu pada ibumu agar kau tidak usah mengikuti acara tidak bermutu ini. Bayi kita masih berusia tri semester pertama dan aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak nekat" Sasuke menggeleng, lalu membungkuk dan meraih sebelah sepatu kaca milik Sang Istri. "Lalu untuk apa Sakura menyamar seperti itu? Dan apa-apaan tadi, Naruto mau mencium Sakura? Awas kau, Uzumaki, kupenggal kepalamu nanti. Dan kau, Uchiha Sakura. Kau harus membayarnya dengan harga yang setimpal"

Sasuke tersenyum mesum dengan tampang mupeng. Hei Uchiha Sasuke, kau lupa ya, kalau di tri semester pertama ini jangan melakukan hal yang _iya iya_ dulu?._.

.

.

 _ **Owari**_

 _ **CH3 :**_

 **Bikin setengah, ditinggal beberapa bulan, ubek-ubek file, nemu, edit, selesain! Emang gak jelas, kayak hidup Hika. Huhu. Tadinya mau bikin cerita Cinderella anti-mainstream, eh malah jauh dari ekspetasi. Emang, ekspetasi suka beda jauh sama realita. Kayak ngegebet orang yang ditaksir. Ekspetasinya mah bisa modus, kode, deketin, syukur syukur peka terus jadian. Realitanya mah dia malah pacaran sama sahabat kita sendiri. Haha :') #bukancurhat**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

Sakura mondar mandir gelisah di dalam kamarnya yang luas. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke acara kakak iparnya. Namun sayang, Sang Suami yang over protektif itu melarangnya pergi dengan alasan acara tersebut tidak bermutu dan lagi, acara akan berlangsung sampai pagi. Usia janin Sakura yang masih berusia 6 minggu itu memang dalam masa rawan, sehingga Sasuke sengaja menitipkan Sang Istri di rumah ibunya agar tidak usah ikut berpesta. Memang, Sakura terlahir sebagai kalangan biasa. Namun, ayahnya yang seorang kepala rumah sakit dan pemilik _Haruno's Resto_ bisa dibilang bukanlah orang sembarang.

Sakura pun menghela napas dan mengelus lembut perut ratanya. "Bagaimana, sayangku? Kita susul ayahmu, yuk?"

Sakura keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Irisnya bergulir kesana kemari, mencari siapapun sosok yang bermukim di rumahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" ah, kebetulan sekali. Sang Nyonya Haruno lewat dan sedang menatap putrinya yang tengah menuruni tangga.

"Menyusul Sasuke- _kun"_ jawab Sakura singkat. Mebuki mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

"Bukankah Sasuke sengaja menitipkanmu disini agar kau tidak perlu mengikuti pesta itu?"

"Tapi bu.." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ingin kesana. Masa' di acara kakak iparku sendiri, aku tidak datang?"

"Kalau Sasuke sudah melarangmu pergi, kau harus menurutinya. Dia suamimu, dan istri tidak boleh membantah ucapan suami" Mebuki menasehati Sakura seraya menghampiri putri tunggalnya yang masih setia berdiri di anak tangga.

"Saku ingin kesana buuu~" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya. Sifar _childish_ nya mulai nampak. "Cuma sebentar kok. Ya, ya?"

"Tidak" Mebuki menggeleng. "Kau harus tetap dirumah sampai Sasuke kembali menjemputmu, Saki"

"Tapi, ini bukan keinginan aku" Sakura memainkan kedua telunjuknya, mengikuti gaya Hinata jikalau gadis tersebut sedang tersipu malu. "Ini keinginannya dedek bayi. Masa' ibu mau menolak keinginan cucu sendiri?"

Mebuki menghela napas. Mulai lagi deh. Anak ini kalau sudah punya mau, harus dituruti. Kebiasaan dari kecil. "Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus pulang saat jarum jam menunjukkan tepat pukul sebelas malam. Kalau tidak, ibu akan mengutukmu menjadi triplek!"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Iya, bu. Terimakasih!"

Sang Puteri Uchiha tersebut melangkah menuruni anak tangga hingga kakinya berpijak pada lantai rumah. Namun, tiba-tiba Sakura kembali naik ke atas dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat Mebuki langsung berteriak khawatir. "Sakura! Hati-hati!"

Sakura mengangguk, namun tidak mengurangi kecepatannya menaiki tangga. Begitu sampai di lantai atas, ia langsung memasuki kamar dan menutup serta mengunci pintu.

"Kita akan sedikit memberi kejutan untuk ayahmu. Setuju?"

Sakura membuka lemarinya, dan tangannya langsung meraih _wig_ pirang panjang yang terletak di rak atas. Dan setelah melihat-lihat isi lemari sebentar, ia menarik _long dress_ nya yang tergantung serta sepasang sepatu kaca yang diberikan Sasuke menjelang pernikahan mereka dulu. Selepas meletakkan itu semua diatas kasur, Sakura meraih ponsel pintarnya dan tampak mengetik sesuatu seraya terkikik pelan. Setelah selesai, ia menaruh ponselnya diatas meja lalu kembali meraih _dress_ serta sepatu.

"Nah sayang, kita akan menjadi Cinderella malam ini!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End**_


End file.
